The present invention generally relates to an electric spray and more particularly, to a battery cover for covering a battery opening for interchange of batteries acting as a power source of the electric spray and a switch button for energizing and deenergizing the electric spray, which are employed in the electric spray.
Conventionally, electric sprays used for gardening, etc. are generally each composed of a spray casing having a pump, a motor for driving the pump, etc. accommodated therein, and a tank containing water or chemical liquid, etc. In the known electric sprays, the water or the chemical liquid in the tank is sucked up by the pump so as to be fed to a nozzle such that the water or the chemical liquid is spread over trees or flowers from the nozzle. In the known electric sprays of this kind, it has been a common practice that batteries acting as the power source are accommodated in the spray casing such that the motor for driving the pump is actuated by the batteries in view of the operability or efficiency of the spreading operations. Generally, in the case where the spreading operations are performed by using the known electric sprays, it is usually impossible to shield an outer peripheral face of the spray casing from the water or the chemical liquid. In the known electric sprays, a battery opening for allowing interchange of the batteries is formed on the outer peripheral face of the spray casing so as to be exposed outwardly and a cover member for covering the battery opening is detachably mounted on the outer peripheral face of the spray casing. Thus, the known electric sprays are inconvenient in that the water or the chemical liquid penetrates into the spray casing through a gap between the cover member and the outer peripheral face of the spray casing, thereby resulting in corrosion or deterioration of the batteries, contact plates for the batteries, etc. Furthermore, the known electric sprays have been disadvantageous in that the cover member is brought into contact with branches of the trees or other articles during the spreading operations or transport of the known electric sprays, thus resulting in frequent damage to the cover member.
Furthermore, in order to facilitate fabrication of the spray casing, there has been proposed an electric spray in which a pair of split half portions for the spray casing are molded separately from each other and then are coupled with each other by using fastening members so as to form the spray casing. This prior art electric spray has such a drawback that since the gap between the split half portions increases after its long-term operation, the water or the chemical liquid penetrates into the spray casing through the gap so as to reach terminal plates, etc. provided in the spray casing, thereby resulting in corrosion of the terminal plates, etc. In the prior art electric spray, although the central portion of the spray coating is inferior in strength, it is geometrically difficult to secure, at the central portion of the spray casing, the split half portions to each other by using screws due to its restricted space resulting from provision of the pump, the motor, etc. in the spray casing. Therefore, the prior art electric spray has such a disadvantage that the central portion of the spray casing is liable to be vibrated by the pump, the motor, etc. accommodated in the spray casing as compared with the opposite side portions of the spray casing, thereby resulting in unstable operation of the prior art electric spray.
Moreover, conventionally, in electric sprays, it has been generally so arranged that a switch button is provided on the grip in view of the operability and is operated by a finger of the operator's one hand holding the grip while the electric spray is being carried by holding the grip such that a nozzle unit detached from the grip is held by the other hand of the operator. Therefore, the known electric sprays have such an inconvenience that two hands of the operator are required to be used in order to operate the known electric sprays.